


Parties Are Fun But I Like You Better

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a muttered curse he began pushing his way through people, trying to dodge the moving bodies and barely avoiding a wing to the face from a Warlock who was entwined with a vampire and a fearie.</p><p>Grumbling angrily about stupid horny Downworlders, he backed away to find another path that did not involve what looked like an orgy in the middle of the dance floor, eyes sweeping the crowd that now surrounded him, calculating the safest root. He started forwards, spotting his way out when a pair of warm hands landed on his hips, pulling him back into a muscular chest as the owner of said hands leaned down to breathe into his ear.</p><p>"Going somewhere, darling?" A masculine voice purred seductively, making Alec shiver. That voice, Alec thought hazily as the hands flexed on his hips, should be illegal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties Are Fun But I Like You Better

 

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up._

_Hey, you, did you turn up the heat?_

_It's getting hotter and I'm growing weak._

_Maybe it's because you're standing close to me._

_I'm coming down with something feverishly._

* * *

Parties, Alec thought with a grimace, were not his type of thing. They were too loud and rowdy, and just altogether uncomfortable. Especially for someone like him who was shy and antisocial. In fact, the only reason the young Shadowhunter even came to these parties was because of the cat-eyed spiky-haired Warlock who was currently conversing with a vampire woman.

He watched from his place near the bar, holding his cup in one hand as he leaned against the wooden surface behind him, long legs crossed. It was for the fact alone that throwing parties made Magnus happy and put that amazingly heart warming smile on his face that Alec agreed to these kinds of things. However, that didn't mean he had to like it. He thought sourly as he raised his glass of what looked like golden liquid, taking a large gulp as he took in the way the vampire was eyeing Magnus, who seemed completely unaware as he laughed at something another Warlock, who had just joined their group, said.

The Warlock was male and thin-boned bat wings arched out from his shoulders, fluttering every now and then. His eyes were a cross between crimson and yellow, making them flare like flickering flames in the light as his bleach blonde hair fell into his eyes.

He was as all Downworlders were, Alec thought, beautiful and exotic... And Magnus wasn't looking at him at all.

Alec felt a smug smirk begin to tug at his lips and he raised his glass to take another swig to hide it. He didn't need Magnus looking up and finding him staring at him with a smirk on his face, he would probably drag him around and introduce him to all of the party guests. Alec suppressed a horrified shudder.

The young Shadowhunter stood with a sigh, stretching his legs from their earlier position as he turned to place his now empty glass on the smooth wooden surface he had just been leaning upon, turning once again only to see the vampire lean dangerously close to Magnus' face, her eyes fluttering in an attempt to direct his attention towards herself.

Alec's hands clenched as he ground his teeth angrily. While he had had many experiences of people staring at or flirting with Magnus it was usually just from a distance, not this... Up close and personal. And usually, in those other times Alec could do something to get them to back off, whether it be placing open mouthed kisses on the Warlock's smooth neck or glaring possessively as he rubbed his hands on the expanse of his tanned stomach. But now Alec couldn't do anything. Unless he was planning on marching up to the group and slamming Magnus into the wall behind him as he kissed him senseless, -which he wasn't planning on doing that you _very much_ \- there was nothing he could do.

Alec scanned the room in an attempt to distract himself only to dart his gaze back down onto the hard wood sparkle-covered floor. Several eyes were directed at him and he could feel their stares burning into him, sending an uncomfortable blush onto his cheeks. It was the clothes, he thought despairingly, the god damn clothes! He had allowed Izzy to dress him after much arguing over how he would be, 'Unbearably underdressed and would just embarrass himself' and since, Alec already did enough of embarrassing himself as it is, he had agreed. Big. Mistake. She had dressed him in a pair of black white washed skinny jeans with a pair of black combat boots and a black v-neck t-shirt that hugged his arms and chest in a way that made him uncomfortable with the appreciative looks he was receiving. The dark clothing made the runes on his arms, neck and chest glint silver in the occasionally flashing yet dim lights. Alec had never felt more exposed.

He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around himself and began making his way through the crowd, frowning when he realized the only way through was through the dance floor, unless he wanted to be flashed by couples in various positions and states of undress.

With a muttered curse he began pushing his way through people, trying to dodge the moving bodies and barely avoiding a wing to the face from a Warlock who was entwined with a vampire and a fearie.

Grumbling angrily about stupid horny Downworlders, he backed away to find another path that did _not_ involve what looked like an orgy in the middle of the dance floor, eyes sweeping the crowd that now surrounded him, calculating the safest root. He started forwards, spotting his way out when a pair of warm hands landed on his hips, pulling him back into a muscular chest as the owner of said hands leaned down to breath into his ear.

"Going somewhere, _darling_?" A masculine voice purred seductively, making Alec shiver. That voice, Alec thought hazily as the hands flexed on his hips, should be illegal.

* * *

_I think my body's in shock._

_It just don't know what to do._

_I feel my temperature rising past 102._

* * *

Hot lips came down to kiss just below his ear, a tongue flicking out to taste the pale skin of his neck where a rune lay. "Ma- Ah! Magnus!" He yelped, as the Warlock took his earlobe in-between his teeth.

Magnus kissed his way up the boy's neck and jaw, tongue flicking out now and then to taste Alec's smooth skin, making the young Shadowhunter gasp. He paused at the corner of his lips, heated breaths washing over the boy's now trembling lips.

"Dance with me." He murmured, stroking a hand up Alec's side.

"What?" Alec breathed dazedly.

Magnus pulled away, and Alec let out a whimper as the warmth he had felt was taken away, it wasn't until Magnus had turned him around with a teasing smirk on his face that Alec realized just what he had done, causing a deep blush to spread across his cheekbones.

"Dance with me." The Warlock repeated, golden-green cat eyes gazing at him with earnestness. Alec stiffened.

"I-I'm not a dancer Magnus. I've never danced in my life so I'd probably just end up looking stupid or stepping on you so it's best not to even try, right?" Alec took a deep breath, looking up at the taller man through his lashes hopefully.

"That's why," Magnus murmured, closing the distance between them once again until they as no more than an inch of space between them, raising a hand to gently thumb his lips. "I'm going to _teach you,_ sweetcheeks."

"I-I don't know." He said hesitantly. Its not like he was entirely against the idea, its just... He could see what the others were doing and Alec _knew_ his body couldn't twist that way, or at least not that he knew of. He looked at a couple over Magnus' shoulder and flushed at the thought of being entangled with the Warlock like that.

"Please?" Magnus whispered, leaning down to brush his lips gently against the Shadowhunter's making his lashes flutter shut.

"Al-" Alec breathed, eyes opening once more to look into the Warlock's, defeated as he swallowed. "Alright."

Magnus grinned a wicked grin before, with a dizzying kiss that left Alec breathless he pulled them deeper into the crowd.

* * *

_Fever, fever, fever, fever._

_Fever!_

_Turn up the heat!_

_Fever!_

_Come on and get sick with me!_

_Give me what you got,_

_Cause you know it's getting hot._

_Fever!_

_I'm turning flush!_

_Fever!_

_I'm burning up!_

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up._

* * *

It was then that Alec finally took the time to take in what the Warlock was wearing, -which was kinda sad seeing as he had been staring at him for the past... Oh hour or so- taking in a deep breath as a blush spread across his cheeks once more. Magnus was clad in a pair of tight bright orange skinny jeans, several patches of red and yellow sewn into the clothing in a way that made them seem all the more stylish. Around his slender waist he wore a gold belt and adorning each wrist were several various colored bracelets. His shirt was a bright crimson that hung loosely off of his shoulders, the sleeves ending just above his elbows in ripped tatters. Underneath that he wore a bright sunflower yellow tank top and on his feet were black high-heeled boots.

Alec swallowed. He was gorgeous as always. His hair was spiked into its usual style, several bright red streaks running through out it and black eye shadow and eye liner lined his cat-like eyes. Pale silver sparkles were dusted across his cheekbones and on the visible parts of his stomach.

All of a sudden Magnus came to an abrupt stop, forcing Alec to stagger backwards, releasing the Warlock's hand as Magnus spun around to face him, eyes wide and eager.

"Come here, love." He gestured, holding out his hand as he looked at him expectantly.

Alec took it, struggling to control the rising panic in his chest as Magnus pulled him closer until they were no more than a whiskers length away. He heard the music begin to change into a slow sinuous beat and as Alec saw the couples around them the panic within him rose. "Magnus!"

Magnus immediately took in the alarm in his voice, eyes searching his face before his lips curved up into a gentle smile. "There's nothing to be afraid of, love. You're safe with me."

"Th-That's not it." He stuttered nervously, staring at the Warlock's chin as his face turned a deep crimson. "Its just-" He stole another glance at the crowd around them and gulped. "I- _Idon'tthinkIcanmovemybodylikethat_."

Magnus looked confused. "What was that, love?"

Alec took a deep breath before exhaling shakily, tilting his head upwards as he met the Warlock's eyes with his own. "I don't think that I can... Move my, er, body... Like that."

"Like what?"

Alec gestured defeatedly at the crowd around them.

"Oh." Magnus blinked before a large smile broke across his face. "Of course you can! You just need to learn how!"

"B-But-"

"No buts." Magnus shook his head.

"But Magnus-"

"Not that I don't love yours, darling." Magnus continued unfazed, winking at him playfully. "It's just right now we need a little more dancing and less 'butting'."

"Magnus!" Alec practically screamed. "How the hell am I supposed to learn when I haven't ever danced _once_ in my life?"

The Warlock blinked owlishly before giving him a look of pity and reaching his arms out to hook his fingers into Alec's belt loops, pulling him flush against him. "That," Magnus whispered into his ear. "Is what I'm for."

Alec stiffened as Magnus hands moved to rest on his hips, long fingers stretching to wrap around his stomach and back, causing soft shivers to run up and down his spine.

"Now love," Magnus breathed into his ear, "Listen to the music and get a hold of the rhythm."

Alec struggled to tune into said music, finding it hard to focus with the familiar and intoxicating scent of sandalwood and sweetness filling his nose while he was surrounded by Magnus' warmth. He finally managed to hear some of the lyrics, something about a girl and... banging? -he silently wondered just how this would be considered music- though he had to admit that the beat was incredibly catchy...

"After that, you just let the music move through you. Feel it through your movements." When Alec remained still he applied a gentle pressure to his hips, moving them in small swivels. "Like this."

Alec was shocked. The way Magnus was moving his hips made it just so he brushed against the taller man's thighs, it was torturous.

"Now, love." Magnus murmured after a few minutes, "Just keep doing that and listen to the music. Do whatever feels right. Your body will know what to do you just need to let it do it."

Alec tilted his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching up in concentration as he listened hard to the music. It was a steady rhythm, not to fast, not to slow. The words and music melting together into a harmony that made his body ache to move. A steady feeling grew in his chest and his legs ached to move, just like the way he felt when he was on the hunt, he realized. Alec concentrated on that feeling, closing his eyes as his hips began to swivel in small circular motions, his arms moving up to rest behind Magnus' head as he began moving his torso, brushing against the Warlock's chest.

It wasn't until Magnus groaned that Alec realized his eyes had slid shut and he froze fearing he had done something wrong.

Magnus' hands moved to his back, pressing him closer as he breathed into his ear. "Don't stop now, darling. You were doing well."

Alec nodded silently, sliding his eyes shut as he let the music give him that aching feeling again, making his body move of its own accord. The normally shy Shadowhunter thought he was doing quite well for a first time, ...and then Magnus joined in.

* * *

_Yeah,_

_Whoa._

_Yeah,_

_Whoa._

_F-F-F-Fever's got this thing that I just can't shake._

_I tried to sweat it out but it would not break._

* * *

It was... Indescribable. The way their hips moved together in unison, thighs brushing as they moved to the music.

He let out a soft gasp as Magnus did this little shake with his hips, grinding into the apex in his thighs and he raised his hands to the Warlock's black hair, tugging gently as he did a particularly small circle, pushing his hips into the slight bulge in Magnus' pants in revenge.

Alec was shocked at the response. A soft moan sounded in his ear as Magnus dropped his head onto his shoulder, gelled hair poking into his neck and chin, though Alec didn't mind it.

When the tempo picked up speed the Shadowhunter closed his eyes, letting the music roll through him as he pushed his chest against Magnus' rocking his hips in hard circles and back and forth movements.

" _God_ , Alec." Magnus practically whimpered. And then Alec was spinning.

His eyes flew open in shock, a gasp leaving his lips as he staggered sideways only to be pulled roughly back against a familiar chest, his back arching as Magnus ground his growing erection into his ass harshly.

"M-Magnus!"

Alec stiffened as hot hands drew up his sides to slide over his chest, pulling him back further into the Warlock's warmth as his head brushed Alec's neck.

"Just move with the music, love. It's the same as before."

The Shadowhunter stood there paralyzed as he looked out at the crowd around them, eyes widened as fear rose in his mind. What if he screwed it up? What if he did something he wasn't supposed to do? What if-?

It wasn't until the Warlock spoke that Alec realized he had spoken his fears out loud.

"Alec," Magnus murmured gently. "You can't _'screw up'_ dancing its a way of expression and I can guarantee that there are no rules to it so therefore you will not do something you aren't 'supposed' to do.'"

Alec relaxed slightly, mind still buzzing with possibilities though his worst fears were no more. He was still worried that he would do it badly and that he would embarrass himself, or worse _Magnus,_ but he trusted the Warlock and if he said he could do this, then god dammit he could do this! With that thought Alec leaned back into Magnus' chest, closing his eyes as he reached out to the music once more, letting it flow over and enfold him.

"That's it, darling." Magnus whispered, trailing his hands up and down his chest. "Just _let go_."

And as the music took on a heavy beat that made his blood pump through his veins and his body sing, Alec threw his hands up to bury his fingers into the Warlock's black hair; and in the Warlock's arms, Alec let go.

* * *

_My heart is taking all the heat that it can take,_

_Just let it burn me up for heaven's sake!_

* * *

Alec slammed into the hallway wall with a moan, shuddering as his tongue tangled with the Warlock's in a feverish kiss, hands burying themselves in Magnus' hair as he gave it a savage yank, the Warlock bucking his hips into his own in retaliation, leaving them both a moaning panting mess.

"Ma-Magnus!" Alec yelped as sharp teeth worked their way down his neck to suck on his collar bone. "A-Ah! W-We need to g-get in-inside!"

The Warlock gave a low growl as Alec tried to untangle his legs from where they draped around his slim hips, hands digging into his ass as golden-green eyes met his own making Alec gasp.

Magnus' usually slited eyes were dilated to the point that only a thin ring of gold-green shown in the dim lighting. His eyes were filled with a harsh lust and Alec bucked his hips into the Warlock's as he pulled him back into a heated kiss, tangling their tongues once more. He only pulled back to demand, "The room. _Now_." before slamming his lips back down.

* * *

_Hot-hot-hot-hot to the touch._

_To the N'th Degree,_

_Thermometer's reading bout' infinity._

* * *

The Warlock groaned a low chocking sound as he pushed off from the wall, staggering forwards as he reached a hand out, desperately seeking the doorknob to his room before, upon finding it, flinging the door open with a 'thud!'

He immediately headed for the bed, hands moving to stroke the Shadowhunter's sides before flinging him onto the bed that now stood in front of him. Just seeing the normally stoic and shy Shadowhunter spread out over his canary sheets, legs spread with disheveled hair and eyes gleaming with desire made a swift pang of lust shoot directly down to Magnus' now rock hard erection, and with another growl and a quick snap of his fingers the door slammed shut with a bang, the lock clicking shut as the Warlock fell down on the Shadowhunter like a lion does it's prey.

* * *

_Fever, fever, fever, fever._

_Fever!_

_Turn up the heat!_

_Fever!_

_Come on and get sick with me!_

_Give me what you got,_

_Cause you know it's getting hot._

_Fever!_

_I'm turning flush!_

_Fever!_

_I'm burning up!_

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up._

* * *

Alec panted raggedly, face twisting with pleasure as the Warlock's lips worked their way across his chest, hands yanking the opening to better access his skin, before, with a frustrated snarl, he snapped his fingers making the shirt and pants disappear, leaving the Shadowhunter in absolutely nothing.

Before Alec even had a chance to recognize what had happened, Magnus' lips fell back down onto his body, lips placing openmouthed kisses across the scared skin, licking his way across the panes of his stomach, making Alec whimper as he pulled on his hair, completely forgetting anything but the Warlock who was torturing him with his hot lips.

He felt hands begin to stroke up his thighs and he panted raggedly, heart increasing in pace as they came closer and closer to the place where he literally _ached_ for Magnus. He nearly screamed when the Warlock's hands closed around him right as his hot mouth took his right nipple into his mouth.

"Ma-Nng! Magnus!"

Magnus gave no answer other than to flick his thumb over the slit of his shaft, sending a groan rippling out of the Shadowhunter's mouth as the Warlock continued his ministrations.

Magnus bit down as his hand twisted, making Alec buck his hips into his hand, head thrashing as the Warlock dragged his teeth across the abused nub before releasing it with a pop, heavy lidded eyes gazing up at the pleasure etched face of his Shadowhunter, a satisfied smirk curling his lips upwards as he saw the boy's state.

He leaned down to drag his tongue down Alec's chest, tracing the dips and panes before just stopping above his hip bones.

"P-Please!" Alec cried, cheeks flushed as his chest heaved in exertion.

"Please what, darling?" The Warlock purred, dragging his sharp teeth across the Shadowhunter's hip.

"Agg! P-please t-touch me! Suck me! Anything y-you want! J-Just do- Ngh!" Alec bucked his hips as the Warlock gave a sharp twist. " _Something_!"

The look on Magnus' face looked as if he had just been told he had won a years supply of glitter, a large predatory smirk tugging his lips upwards as he heard the hitch in the Shadowhunter's breath as the light glinted off of his black pupils. "You've got it sweetcheeks."

And then his lips were closing around Alec, sending him arching up off the bed before with a strangled cry he crashed back down, the bed groaning in slight protest.

"Mag-hah-Mags-! By the angel-!"

It was at that moment that Magnus hollowed his cheeks, sucking him into the back of his throat as his hands stroked his balls, making the panting boy thrash his head back and forth, a garbled shout leaving his throat as he felt the hot curl of pleasure work its way down to rest in his stomach. A coil growing tighter and tighter with each motion the Warlock did.

"Mags!"

Magnus looked up, taking in the Shadowhunter's state with pleasure. _He_ did this, _he_ made the shy and stoic boy come out of his shell, him and _no one_ else. "Just let go baby." That Warlock whispered against the quivering flesh of his shaft. "Just let go."

Alec made a strangled noise as Magnus' mouth closed around him once more, bucking his hips with abandon as his eyes closed shut against the waves of complete and utter pleasure that washed over him.

And as the Warlock once again hallowed his cheeks, his hand twisting at his base; Alec arched, letting out a soundless scream as his eyes shot open his hands clawing at the sheets as he once again, let go.

* * *

_Blow up the phone lines,_

_Cause' I'm already at the red line._

_Somebody call me up the New York Times._

_This fever's gonna make the headlines._

* * *

Magnus flattened his tongue, swallowing each and every burst the Shadowhunter shot into his mouth before releasing him with a pop, kissing his way back up his chest to rest his forehead on Alec's own sweaty one, gazing into his flushed face with affection as he placed a gentle kiss on his Shadowhunter's lips.

Alec slowly returned to his senses at the kiss, reaching up his arms to wrap them around Magnus' head, sluggishly opening his eyes to take in the Warlock above him with a soft smile before taking in Magnus' state of dress with a frown.

He tugged at the Warlock's collar, tugging gently until Magnus' lips were a whisper away once more. "It's not fair that you have all your clothes on while I have nothing, Mags." He breathed, wrapping his legs around the Warlock's hips to grind up into him repeatedly. "Take them off."

He yanked him down into a head spinning kiss, tongue fighting its way into his mouth were he proceeded to explore every inch. Alec knew every weak spot on Magnus' body, just the same as Magnus who knew all the weak spots on Alec's body, and he knew that if he dragged his tongue across the roof of the Warlock's mouth... Magnus let out a strangled groan. He would make that sound.

The Warlock rolled them so that Alec was on top, placing a hand on Alec's hips whilst the other gave off a sharp snap, making his clothes disappear before joining the other on the Shadowhunter's hips, grinding up into Alec, moaning at the feel of skin on skin with nothing in-between.

Alec's mouth dropped open as his head flopped back, a startled gasp escaping his throat. "Mags, _please_!"

"As you wish, darling." The Warlock hummed gently before lifting a hand to place his fingers against the black-haired blue-eyed beauty's lips.

Alec obliged his unspoken request, hands lifting from where they had clutched at his shoulders to hold the Warlock's hand to his mouth as he let his tongue slowly lick from his wrist to the tips of his middle finger before taking four of his fingers into his mouth, eyes blazing into Magnus' with lust the whole time.

The Warlock's eyes grew heavy lidded, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt Alec suck at the arch of his palm before releasing his hold, his hands going back to rest on the Warlock's shoulder as Magnus' now soaked hand traveled downwards, stroking the dips in his stomach before gently gliding across Alec's once again hard shaft and dipping down to touch the puckered hole at his ass.

The Shadowhunter shuddered against the Warlock as a single finger circled around his hole before slowly pushing in, sending a breathy moan out of his lips. A second finger joined in before they both began to scissor, and with a shudder Alec dropped his head onto Magnus' shoulder.

* * *

_Blow up the phone lines._

_Yeah._

_Cause I'm already,_

_Whoa._

_At the red line._

_Yeah._

_Somebody,_

_Whoa._

_Call me up the New York Times._

_Yeah._

_This fever's,_

_Whoa._

_Gonna make the headlines,_

_Yeah._

_Headlines, Headlines,_

_Whoa._

_Headlines._

* * *

Magnus didn't know how long he could keep this up. The sounds Alec were cooing in his ear were driving him insane, a fact which was seemed to be proved when his cock gave a jerk at a particularly loud moan the Shadowhunter released as he pushed a third finger in.

"Ma-Mag- Ah! Mags!" Alec panted into his ear, arching against his chest. "P-Please just- Ngh! Just fuck me!"

A smirk graced the Warlock's lips and with a purred, " _Your wish is my command._ " A purple bottle appeared in his hand with a snap and he quickly unscrewed the cap, about to pour the liquid out onto his palm when Alec stopped him.

"Wait," He whispered, blue eyes looking down at him through his lashes. "Let me do it."

Magnus melted, obediently handing the bottle over to the Shadowhunter who proceeded to pour a generous amount onto his palm before throwing it to the side, his hand reaching down to wrap around the Warlock's weeping cock.

Magnus gave a sharp jerk, his eyes slamming shut as his mouth opened forming a 'o'. The calloused fingertips that came from being raised to kill demons were killing him, and when Alec released him to sit up, spreading his legs wider to accommodate his size, Magnus quickly seized his thighs in his hands, positioning himself at the Shadowhunter's entrance, stilling to a stop as he looked expectantly up at Alec whose eyes were closed.

"By the angel!" Alec gasped impatiently, eyes opening to gaze at him with lust. "Dammit Magnus! Just _fuck me_ already!"

Magnus growled, a low soft sound as his eyes gleamed predatorily, like a cat who was preparing to pounce on its prey. "Of course, darling. Anything you want... Though you might want to hold onto something."

Alec barely had time to register his words before he was filled to the brim, a startled scream leaving his throat as the Warlock began a steady rhythm. His hips rising smoothly to meet Alec as he was slammed back down by Magnus' hands.

He leaned down to pull the Warlock into a feverish kiss, his hips moving in tandem with Magnus' own as his hands tangled themselves in the Warlock's now disheveled hair. He broke the kiss off with a startled cry as Magnus angled his hips _just so_ , hitting that spot within him that sent pleasure rippling from his head to his toes.

* * *

_FEVER!_

_Fever, fever, fever, fever._

_Turn up the heat!_

_Fever!_

_Come on and get sick with me!_

_Give me what you got,_

_Cause you know it's getting hot._

_Fever!_

_I'm turning flush!_

_Fever!_

_I'm burning up!_

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up._

* * *

The Shadowhunter threw his head back as Magnus slammed him back down, rotating his hips in tight circles as he hit that special spot, sending white dots dancing across Alec's vision.

"M-Magnus!" He chocked, chest heaving as he arched his back, his hands clawing into the Warlock's shoulders.

Magnus whimpered, tipping his head back as he struggled to watch the thrashing Shadowhunter above him, wanting to see his face when he came.

"Just do it sweetheart. Don't hold back." He gasped, bucking his hips as Alec tightened around him, the boy's face etched in pleasure.

This is what beauty looks like, Magnus thought as dots began to swim across his vision, his stomach tightening at the sensation radiating off of his cock. The Warlock gritted his teeth, bringing his hips up as he slammed Alec back down harshly, spots dancing in his eyes as he heard the Shadowhunter let out a scream of pleasure as he finally came undone, his muscles tightening as he released, ending Magnus who after several more bucks joined his Shadowhunter in ecstasy.

* * *

_Fever's got me sweating and you know I'm burning up._

* * *

Alec collapsed onto his chest with a muffled groan, his cheek resting on the Warlock's chest as he listened to his heart slow to a normal pace.

"Alec, love." Magnus drawled teasingly. "As much as I enjoy you on top of me, you're kinda crushing the goods."

The Shadowhunter gave a muttered curse before rolling off of Magnus, resting his head on his chest as the Warlock pulled him closer, their legs entwining as their hands found one another's.

Magnus stroked Alec's damp hair back form his face, his gaze thoughtful as his pupils returned to their cat-eye form. "Did you enjoy the party, love?"

Alec craned his neck up to shoot the Warlock a incredulous look as if to say, 'What do you think?' and Magnus released a chuckle that shook Alec's head from where it laid.

"No need to get sarcastic, darling. Besides... I already knew the answer, if the look on your face when you screamed my name was any hint."

The sound of a sharp slap could be heard along with the waves of embarrassment that seemed to radiate from the door.


End file.
